A Hunter's Life
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Two werewolves, two hunters to get them. But one small slip-up can have an ever-lasting effect on the pair of hunters. Yusei/OC (boyxboy stuff but not too explicit)


**A/N: Well...this slightly deviates from how a lot of my stories will end. ^^; I figured maybe a short _Supernatural/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ story would be interesting. While we won't see any characters from the former (maybe in a later or a continuing fic; we'll just see), it's going to incorporate the hunter's lifestyle we see in the show. Also, it's going to be with my OC Ren, so yes it will have some boy/boy love in it (well, not AS much as you'll read in my current two ongoing ones, but just enough to make you cry a little...maybe..I dunno, this was the best thing I could make for a bit late Halloween fic DX). So, without further adieu, let's get on with the story!**

 **PS- This is going to have a depressed Ren in it at points, so be prepared for possible touchy stuff.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Supernatural_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. I only own my OC Ren.**

 **Oneshot- A Hunter's Life:**

"SHIT!" yelled out a man with short dark brown hair. One of the werewolves he had been hunting had managed to dodge the bullet he fired and bit him on his left shoulder. He cursed inwardly for being slightly distracted by trying to find his partner in the dark when the two got separated by accident. He only hoped his partner hadn't been attacked.

Gritting past the pain and fighting to stay conscious, he pulled out a knife he kept on his hip and dug it into the werewolf's leg. It howled, reeling back from the attack. Thinking quick, he yanked the knife out and also dug the knife into the shoulder of the beast. He was counting on using whatever use was left of his injured shoulder to help bring up the gun and get a clean shot. Unfortunately, he couldn't lift up very far with the arm, but fortunately enough it seemed that the werewolf didn't like that its prey fought back and swiftly left.

The adrenaline left his body and he slumped onto the ground. _Dammit...of all the things...getting bitten by a werewolf. Don't know if it's any worse than being turned into a vampire,_ he thought, panting for breath. He looked to the gun. _Well, I'm not about to stick around to find out...sorry, but I have no intentions of turning into a bloodthirsty killing machine and hurting anyone I love._ He gripped it harder, using his good arm to lift it up.

"Ren?!" a voice called. The man cursed. He knew that voice...it was his partner, Yusei. New to the hunting business, Ren more or less took him under his wing (funny thing was, Ren was sure that Yusei was slightly older than him) after saving his life. It was more of he stuck around because he was indebted to the other.

 _Shit shit shit...if I don't do this now, then-_ His thoughts were cut off as soon as footsteps came running up. "Ren! Shit, why didn't you wait until I got here?!" Yusei scolded, dropping his weapon and kneeling beside Ren.

"Heh, I should be the one doing the scolding, not a greenhorn."

"Now's not the time to be funny." Yusei pulled the pack off his back and started digging around for the gauze. "What hit you? The claws?"

"Teeth, actually."

This caused the spiky raven haired man to freeze. He turned to see Ren looking at him with a rather serious expression. "Ren...no, you can't be serious!"

"If it's one thing I'm serious about, it's human lives. I've got at least one silver bullet left, so-"

"No! You can't ask me to do that!"

"I don't really see a whole lot of other choices here, do you?"

"..." A howl was heard nearby in the distance. It sounded like the werewolf was going to try to come back and finish the job. Either that, or the it was wanting revenge over the loss of the other werewolf. Yusei snatched the gun out of Ren's hand and started heading to where the howls originated.

"Yusei?! Hey, get back here! What are you-" A gun shot rang out. The raven haired hunter came back. "What the _hell,_ Yusei?! That was my last silver bullet!"

"I know, but I read somewhere that one way to make sure that a person bitten by a werewolf doesn't turn is to end the bloodline and kill the werewolf that bit them." He picked the gauze back up, pushing Ren's damaged shirt back to take a closer look at the wound.

"That's just a _story_. There's no proof that it works!"

Yusei's grip on the gauze tightened slightly. "Well, I'm not about to lose another important person in my life like I lost my parents, can't you see _that_?!"

Ren's gaze cast downward. _Of course...that's how we met..._ Ren had taken a job involving a rugaru in the area. While he did manage to kill the rugaru...he wasn't able to stop it from claiming some victims. He sighed. "Fine...we'll see what happens in the next couple of weeks. But the moment something happens the week before the full moon, you better be prepared to shoot," he ordered.

"Fine," Yusei replied.

Neither of them said anything else as Yusei bandaged up the injury (other than the occasional pained grunt from Ren). Once finished, they walked back to the car with Ren slightly leaning against Yusei. Ren got into the passenger seat while his partner got into the driver's. He chanced a glance at the dark brown haired man next to him, seeing that he was busy looking out the window. Yusei sighed. _Can he really not understand that I'm not about to let him die? I...I wouldn't be able to continue on if he were gone,_ he thought as he started up the car and drove.

(Scene Shift- Dream Sequence/Flashback)

" _Ren...oh God, I'm so sorry! I-If I had listened to you-!"_

" _Sis, it's okay. It...It'll be a while, but I can get used to you being like this." He tried walking up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to give her some reassurance. "I can protect you!"_

" _*sigh* Ren, don't you understand?" She pulled away, blue eyes meeting blue-green. "Even if you get used to this, all the others won't see it as being that simple. They'll see me as only one thing: that I'm a threat and have to be destroyed."_

" _No! Who gives a damn if you're a vampire or not?! I sure as hell won't! What about those vampires that only drink animal blood? They've survived for years!"_

 _ **Why...Why am I seeing this..?**_

" _And yet some of them got killed off by a hunter when he discovered them. Don't you see, Ren? We can't just leave me be! If you don't take me out now, another hunter will and some aren't as merciful as us."_

" _We'll just...have you hide in one of the bunkers, then. No one will know where you are. I can make something up to explain why you aren't with me anymore. Please, sis. I can't lose you, too."_

" _...all right, I'll stay hidden. You can say I've quit doing this hunting business and that you've gone solo for now."_

" _I'll try to sneak you in whatever animal blood I can. We can stay together."_

 _ **No, no...I should have just gotten there a second sooner...then she wouldn't have...**_

" _No, stop it! You're hurting her!"_

" _Why do you care anyway? It's just a vampire, a monster. They can't be allowed to live."_

" _AJ!_ AJ! _"_

" _I'm...sorry...Ren. G-Good..bye..."_

(Scene Shift- The Waking World)

Ren bolted up in the car seat with a start. _When did I fall asleep..?_ he wondered. He looked over to Yusei to find that he had pulled the car over to the side of the road so he could sleep. He was currently leaning against the window, eyes closed and breath even. Ren leaned over a little bit, brushing some bangs from out of his face. _He doesn't get how alike we are. Him losing his parents to a rugaru...me losing mine to a vampire and losing my sister not too long after from hunters. Whether you see me as being strong or being too reckless...it's all I can be on the outside to keep from going completely insane. To not remember...what I did the same night I lost my sister...they say that the only monsters to fear are the ones that aren't human, but that night I let out my own on the damned hunters to take my sister away. They made the huge mistake of having her suffer in front of me. And because of that, I..._

He pulled back his hand, leaning back into the seat. _Unfortunately, being a werewolf...means that I have no control of when that monster becomes loose again. It's pretty much the same as being possessed by a demon...only, I guess a slight plus side is that you don't see yourself hurting or killing your loved ones when you're a werewolf._

 _You don't seem to understand, Yusei. I'm trying to protect you. I've already been risking your life enough as it is by having you with me as a hunter. You're still strong enough to keep going if anything were to happen to me. As for me...I've given up a long time ago, but I wanted others to at least say I went down protecting people than just offing myself. I didn't count on you joining me and for us to start a relationship. Yet...I can't say I regret those decisions. But that's why I want you to be the one to end me if I do transform..._

 _Because if you don't...someone else will...and some hunters like seeing their prey suffer before ending them..._

(Scene Shift- Timeskip- 14 Days Left Until Full Moon)

For the next two weeks, Ren and Yusei have been answering for various jobs across the country. They made sure not to run into any other hunters during that time. For non-hunters, they made up the story that Ren got attacked by a man-eating wolf out in the woods while they were camping. The story worked well enough (Ren just had to be thankful he wore a lot of shirts that covered up the injury easily).

Of course, it was still a subject of rising tension between the two. When Ren had come back with newly purchased silver bullets...and well, Yusei didn't hesitate to object to it. In the end, Ren won out as he stated they've exhausted their supply of silver bullets and also needed them for the emergency of if he _does_ transform. Needless to say, the two weren't sharing a bed that night and Ren even took to sitting in the backseat of their car when they were heading out.

This seemed like one of their classic 'I'm-not-talking-with-you' after fights on the surface, but it was much more than that. Ren knew that the whole story of ending the bloodline of a werewolf doesn't work (considering what he heard from some hunters about the Winchester brothers). He knew that it was the only thing holding Yusei together, though, so he kept his mouth shut. Yusei, on the other hand, couldn't get why Ren was so willing to just throw his life away just like that. Sure, he was reckless which annoyed Yusei to no end since the start of their time together, but could he really not see how it would affect the others in the long run? His family? Did they not matter? Or better yet...did his and Yusei's relationship matter so little to him?

By the start of the third week, the breaking point had hit. They were heading out to deal with a house haunting case, Ren looking over the map and Yusei driving. With how tight his grip was on the steering wheel, Yusei was surprised it (or his hands) didn't break. _This has to stop,_ he thought before he slammed on the brakes.

Ren yelped when he was jerked forward harshly, the seat belt the only thing to keep him from flying through the windshield. "F**k! What the hell?!" Ren cursed. He looked over to see Yusei getting out of the car. Ren fumbled with the seat belt, getting it off and stepping out too. "Seriously, what's gotten into- WHOA!"

Yusei pushed him up against the side of the car. His eyes bore into Ren's. Ren blinked, a bit nervous at first but shoved it aside. "Well, are you going to tell me why you stopped or- MMPH!" His question was left unfinished as Yusei's lips pressed hard onto his own. Ren's eyes closed. _Dammit, I swear, he knows me too well..._ he thought, wrapping his arms around Yusei's neck to bring him closer.

The two eventually had to pull away as the need for air became too much. "Has _that_ gotten my message across?" Yusei asked.

Ren blinked, a bit confused at first when it clicked. He sighed. "Yusei..."

"Please, Ren. I've already lost my family. I don't want to be reminded that I could lose you, too. Especially to the same things we're hunting."

"...would it even make a difference if it was something _normal_? 'Cause I'd rather go down fighting against the monsters that hurt people than in a bed from sickness or old age."

"Ren-"

"Look, I'd rather it be you that killed me if I do turn. Because if not...then one of the many sadistic hunters will and they won't make it quick. Trust me. I made that mistake once and I'm not about to let you see that."

Yusei furrowed his brow. _What's Ren talking about? Was he involved with those types of hunters and got disgusted by it?_ he wondered while they dropped the conversation and got back into the car.

(Scene Shift- 12 Days Left Until Full Moon)

 _Seriously...how much sense does it make for the sensible of the two of us to go out and get drunk?!_ Ren thought as he entered the third bar in town. When he got back from information gathering to find out what they were dealing with as far as the ghost, he found a note on a table in the room. Remembering the code they made in case someone broke into their room (for whatever reason because that'd be SO smart to do with two hunters), he pretty much grabbed the keys again and rushed out of the hotel room.

 _I swear, if I didn't have the possible fate of dying looming over me, I'd be kicking his ass all the way to Australia!_ He looked around the place before he spotted the familiar spiky raven hair at the booth. It looked like he was already passed out with how he was slouched over. _Welp, there he is. When he gets sober, I'm calling hypocrite on him._

Ren walked up to the booth, putting a hand on Yusei's shoulder and shaking him. "Yusei, come on. Let's get back to the hotel," he said.

"No..." the other man groaned.

" _Yes_. We've got a few things to discuss about our job." _And your possible developing alcohol addiction._

"Don't wanna."

 _Okay, I'm used to hearing it coming from me, but from him of all people? I'm officially weirded out! Time for Plan B._ Ren got behind him and hoisted him up (sort of) onto his feet his arms under Yusei's. "Sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer. And you're 20 years too old to be acting like a kid!"

Having to drag his partner out of the bar, plus getting some stares from the people who were inside and also coming in, Ren wasn't in a pleasant mood to be trying to argue. He pushed Yusei into the backseat, buckled him up, and got back into the driver's seat. "That's it. I'm officially calling it quits on drinking. Especially since one of us has to be sober to drive!" he growled lowly, backing the car out of the parking lot. He didn't hear a retort from his partner. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw that Yusei was sulking quietly in the seat. _Are ya twenty-six or two years old?_

(Scene Shift- Back at the Motel)

"Ugh! I'm really tempted to see if one of my old pals will lend me a pair of handcuffs just to make sure you stay in the room when I'm out. Seriously, you're the one that's gotten on my case about going out to get drunk and then you go and do _that_?! What the hell, man!" Ren scolded. He had gotten them back and half-dragged, half-walked Yusei back in and sat him on the bed.

"..."

Ren sighed angrily. "Honestly, you're supposed to be the mature and sensible one out of the two of us. Now I'm going to be worried that I can't leave you by yourself anymore. Why were you even out drinking, anyway? Are you still upset about me possibly turning?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?" No answer. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm going to dig out the ibuprofen for tomorrow. You're gonna need it."

Right as Ren got over to their bags, Yusei spoke up. "You don't..." The brown haired man turned back to him, tilting his head a bit. "You don't even give a damn about how this has been affecting me! You always throw yourself into these hunts with little regard for your own life! Did you ever stop to consider what would happen to _me_ if you ever died?!" Ren wasn't given a chance to respond. "No, of course you didn't. You could _care less_ about my feelings. I mean, who asks their loved one to _kill_ them if the time came for it?! I bet all those times that you had said 'I love you' to me meant nothing!"

The room went completely quiet after the last outburst. Yusei, eyes wide at what had come out of his own mouth and seeing the look on Ren's face, felt his blood run cold. "I..I'm sorry...I didn't...i-it was the alcohol talking-!"

"Is that what's been on your mind since that night?" Ren asked lowly.

Yusei looked away, biting his lip. Of course, what had spilled out of his mouth was just the rising tension that had built up for over two weeks with almost no way to vent it out other than hunting, but how could he explain it to Ren who always jumped to wrong conclusions easily? Would he even accept an apology at this rate, when their relationship not only as hunting partners but boyfriends has gotten rather rocky?

Ren walked a ways off, leaning forwards on the table. Yusei looked back at up at the movement. "Ren...I..."

"Heh...I spent about four years trying to keep you at an arm's distance...not wanting to get tied with someone on the off-chance of losing you. Yet...there had been a part of me saying, 'Screw it, you deserve to be happy after all that's happened.' I never lied to you. I did... _ **do**_...love you, but...I can't have you go through the same pain I had."

"What are you-?"

"I know you were curious as to why I never mentioned my family before. Truth is, I don't have a family to run back to anymore. They're dead. All of them. Well, maybe not the odd cousin or uncle or aunt I haven't heard of, but the more important ones...mom, dad, sibling...they're gone.

"My parents had been hunters at one point along with my uncle from my dad's side, but they quit some odd years ago when they had my sister, AJ, and me. Didn't want to risk leaving their children orphans so young. While they never hid much of their history from us, they tried everything to make sure we didn't start up as hunters. Unfortunately, didn't last too long. I started training as a hunter at sixteen under my uncle. Got pretty good at it. Though...that changed quickly."

"What changed?"

"I found out pretty early on that my uncle was what I term as a sadist hunter, a hunter who tortures the thing he's hunting whenever possible. Werewolves, vampires, witches, you name it. If it has a physical body and can feel pain, they'll keep it living until they get bored and finally put 'em out of their misery. I got disgusted when he tried getting me into it. Being the cliche rebellious teen, I disobeyed, killed the poor vampire quickly, and went back home hoping to drop out of the hunting game for good. Only...karma's such a b*tch.

"The still living vampire, it was a pair that my uncle had been hunting, wanted revenge over his fallen comrade. He went after my parents, killing and draining them. I told my sister to run and call for help while I tried to locate the vampire in the house. Turns out, she hadn't listened to me and stayed behind to help out. I did manage to kill the vampire...but not before he had turned my sister."

Yusei's eyes bugged out. _He...He had been...in this exact situation before..?_ Ren continued. "She wanted to get away from me, not wanting to risk drinking my blood and killing me, but I talked her out of it. She was the last family I had that I cared for, what else should I have done? I managed to keep her safe for about a year...and then my resolve broke.

"I had gone out to get some information on another case when someone hit me over the head, knocking me out. When I finally regained consciousness, I found my sister tied up in front of me, me in the same situation. Somehow, my uncle had found out about her having been turned as a vampire and wanted to, as he put, 'reeducate me on how to be a proper hunter.'"

Ren's hands clenched into fists on the table's surface, his arms shaking slightly as he tried to reign in his emotions. "He and his buddies kept at cutting her, making her scream in agony for what must have been a couple of hours. I kept begging them to stop, to let her go. She hadn't _wanted_ to be a vampire in the first place, why should she be punished for being one? Yet, they either ignored me or said things like, 'It's just a monster. They shouldn't be allowed to live.'" He bit his lip, causing it to bleed a little. "I watched as she couldn't keep moving anymore and they decided to finally kill her. When they did...I _snapped_.

"Once freed of my bindings, I grabbed the nearest weapon I could and shot them. All except my uncle, of course. I just grabbed the knife they used to torture AJ and proceeded to do the same things they did to her on him. He didn't last nearly as long, 'course probably due to him being just a regular human compared to a vampire. Even though I gave them what they deserved...I couldn't stand the thought of having killed regular people."

"Ren..."

"Heh, ironic, isn't it?" He placed a hand over his eyes. He hoped he could stop the possible tears from leaking out. "They were hunting a so-called 'monster,' but the real one was the one that was as human as they were. Now I'm turning _into_ one and the thought that the same thing could happen to you...I...I just can't..." _Shit, here they come,_ he thought as he felt the waterworks kicking in.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his middle, causing him to jerk his hand away from his eyes. Yusei's head rested against Ren's. "Yu...sei?"

"Thank you."

Ren blinked, confused. "What for?"

"For telling me. For...letting me know that I wasn't the only one of us that had to be affected by all this..."

"Tch...you're weird..." Ren moved around in Yusei's grip so that he could wrap his arms around his neck. "...and a sap."

"You love it."

"Unfortunately." Ren's grip tightened a little. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"After this haunted house job...I say we pull out for a few days...until we learn if I'm turning or not. Get away from other people and hunting, yeah?"

A smile appeared on Yusei's face. "Sounds good."

(Scene Shift- Time skip- 4 Days Until Full Moon)

After dealing with the haunted house case, Ren and Yusei fell off the map for a while. Ren drove them to one of the vacation homes his family owned out in the country. For almost a week, the two didn't leave each other's side, just in case it was the last time Ren would be human. He wanted to leave things on a good note, not leaving the last memory of them fighting.

Things seemed to be going their way. The start of the week of the latest full moon began...and Ren didn't seem to be changing. Yusei saw this as a good sign that ending the bloodline worked, but Ren was still skeptical. Until the week passed and nothing happened to him, he wasn't about to brush it off. He didn't voice it to Yusei, however, wanting to keep him in a good mood for a while.

Unfortunately...by the third night...things took a turn for the worse. Ren had gone down from the bedroom for a glass of water. Right as he took a sip...pain flared up from inside his body. It felt like something was ripping him apart from the inside, trying to get out. He dropped the glass, water and shards of glass spilling onto the floor as he cried out.

Yusei, who was coming down the stairs, heard his scream. He froze. _Oh God...no no NO!_ he thought as he ran for the kitchen. _Why?! He...He hadn't shown any signs of turning! Why now?_ "Ren?!"

"Yusei...get out of here...now! Get the gun!" Ren ordered between pained gasps as he tried fighting off the transformation. He could already feel the fangs forming in his mouth.

"No! Just give me a moment! I'll go check for someway to stop this!" Ren heard his footsteps leave the kitchen.

 _F**k! I can't...fight...it off any...longer. I'm so...sorry, Yusei,_ Ren thought, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Yusei went to their bags, trying to find the laptop. _Come on, come on! Where the hell is it?!_ he thought, throwing aside the clothes in the bag to find the device. _Damn it, of all the times to go missing, this is-_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard a low growl. He ceased his shifting through their stuff, turning to see Ren standing in the door way...only, instead of his usual blue-green eyes, they were replaced with the gold eyes of a werewolf.

"Ren...?" he asked quietly, praying that the brown haired man was still in there.

A snarl and then the werewolf that had been Ren charged at him. Reacting quickly, Yusei jumped out of the way, causing the werewolf to splay on the floor. He rushed out with howls coming from behind. "Ren, please! Snap out of it!" he tried to reason with the other. But Ren was no longer in control...only the werewolf remained in control...and he didn't recognize his partner at all.

Yusei got into one of the other rooms, slamming the door before Ren could come in behind him. Growls and snarls resounded as he tried to break down the door. Yusei looked up, trying to find something that could help to incapacitate Ren...and spotted the revolver lying nearby. He blocked the door with a chair laying near, heading to where the revolver lay and picked it up. _Did...Did Ren...leave this here, just in case?_ He checked the chamber. Silver bullets. _He did...oh Ren..._

The cracking of the door snapped him out of it. He looked to see that werewolf Ren was starting to break through, howling and snarling as the werewolf only saw Yusei as his prey. "Ren..."

The door broke way, allowing him to come in. He stood up, showing that he was almost fully transformed with pointed ears and hair sprouting around his face. Fangs poked out from his mouth. Yusei could barely see Ren among the features. "Ren please...don't make me do this..."

A snarl was his reply. He crouched and leapt at the hunter, preparing to kill him and take his heart. Suddenly, his hunter's instincts that Ren helped to teach him kicked in, the gun coming up.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BANG!**_

.

.

.

.

The revolver was dropped, the barrel still smoking. A body hit the floor with a thud. Deep breaths were the only thing that could be heard as Yusei tried to catch his breath. He watched helplessly as Ren's eyes went from the gold of a werewolf back to his normal blue-green eyes...and then droop as the life faded from his eyes.

"What... _What have I **done**?!_ "

 **A/N: ...welp...um...have a nice day!**

 **Okay, so, this went downhill fast, huh? I _promise_ my other stories won't end so tragically...maybe...we'll see. And sorry if Yusei was a bit ooc. It's a bit hard to get his character right ^^' For the moment, anyway. I don't plan on making a sequel to this, but if anyone has some suggestions, I'm more than happy to listen!**


End file.
